


Snake Scales

by Ghosts_of_Mice



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_of_Mice/pseuds/Ghosts_of_Mice
Summary: Deuce Gorgon knew quiet a few monsters before he ever went to monster high. This is how he remembers them.





	1. Snakes and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to have way too many chapters just cause I love the canon aspect that deuce is one of the best to 'fang' out with! so he's friends with everyone

The desert is hot and Deuce and his snakes hiss in anger as the sand storm picks up. His mother had insisted on traveling through this part of the dessert, he doesn’t know why they have to go meet the pharaoh, but his mother and Auntie insist the trip will be good for him. He trudges behind them and then squeals when he realizes they’ve found a caravan to travel with. His mother hushes him and pulls up his hood insisting her cover his snakes as much as he can. He’s shoved into the caravans back seat, he squirms and realizes they’re travelling with other monsters. His mother smiles without flashing her fangs. Her snakes tucked back behind the hood she wears. She blathers on in zombie of all languages and deuce smiles at a young girl sitting opposite him.  
“Hi, I’m deuce.. Who you?” His zombie is particularly bad but the girl smiles and groans back her name, Duece shifts and smiles again. He hears her groan out another word and he realizes she’s trying to say her own name in something he’ll understand. He beams at her and holds out his hand his snakes hiss softly when she shakes it. She points to her own blue hair and brushes it back. Duece nods and pulls his hood back a tiny bit. A few of his more social snakes poke through and his mother smacks his hand hissing at him to hide them. He frowns and tucks his hood back over them. He falls asleep because when he wakes next his new friend is gone and another monster has taken her place. This monster is older and her pink hair is done up in curls and has a few stray braids around her face. She smiles at him and Deuce smiles back, he’s about to hold out his hand as he sits up, but his movement jars his hood off and his snakes his softly. The girl startles pulling away and covering her face.  
“I can’t stone you, I haven’t gotten powers yet and-“ His mother glares at him, tugging his hood up. She hushes him again and he crawls into her lap to sleep, mostly so she can keep an eye on him. He falls asleep again and when he wakes he and his mother are alone. She holds him close and steps out of the caravan, he squirms, pretending to wake up but she doesn’t put him down. He screams when he realizes the ground is moving. He clings to his mother and his snakes hiss desperately at her. His aunt laughs.  
“You think the boy has never seen the sea sister.” His mother smiles at him as she moves deeper into the water.


	2. Snakes and Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling a bit more, making new friends

“You know he’ll be safe in the water, you can let him walk with us, it’s barely up to his stomach.” His auntie hisses.  
“You know the sea is filled with eyes..”  
They reach a rocky island that is a few inches underwater. Medusa smiles softly as she places him on the rocky ground. Deuce watches uncertainly as a figure arises from the sea.  
“We wish for you to give us passage across the sea.. we need to leave this place. It is no longer safe here.” The creature only opens its cave mouth, salt and wind and creatures inky black slither from its mouth as it mocks them in laughter. It’s eyes hollow and deep black, sand spills as it moves part of itself upwards. Kelp and coral’s cling to its hands and arms. The creature ducks it’s head and becomes part of the sea once more, it reappears moments later, it’s cave mouth now a chasm as it bubbles laughter, wind whips around them and his mother stands firm.  
“You do not scare me, your eyes still see and I can still them.” She snarls her eyes glowing as the creature shies away. Deuce clings to his aunt. The creature turns its head, seaweed falling off it’s neck and arms. The creature extends a hand, revealing pearls and golden jewel falling onto the rocky shore. Medusa does not waver. The creature hisses and great waves begin to appear. Suddenly all the sea seems to disappear and then it comes rushing back, covering deuce and his aunt within it, he can barely see his mother within the swirling currents. He can hear the laughter of the creature and his snakes prickle and snap at the water when the creatures face gets too close. Almost instantly the water vanishes, and he see’s his mother, he squirms free of his aunt and rushes over to her, clinging to her soaked skirt.  
“Mama-“  
‘It’s alright, I’m sorry you had to see all that, the god of the ocean is not a kind person. Well what do you think?” He turns his head expecting to see the desert and the caravan, instead he sees a small town, houses being built, he sees a few monsters. His eyes light up when he spots a zombie girl stumbling close to a building.  
“Ghoulia!”


	3. Snakes and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce meets a 'girl'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that Deuce's snakes are a type of sea-snake, a branch of my other headcanon that his father is Poseidon

Deuce groans when his alarm clock goes off and he stumbles forward after getting out of his bed. He splashes water on his face, and then soaks his snakes in the basin of warm saline water he has out for them, they hiss and bubble in delight. He straightens up tugging a shirt over his head and slipping his shades on as he zips his jeans up. Ghoulia knocks on his door as he stuffs a few pieces of fish into his snakes mouths; before he covers them for the day at school. He smiles at her and she grins back as they link arms and start off towards the school.  
“So we’ve heard about the new couple of students coming in, any guesses to where they’ll be from? I heard draculaura found a couple new monsters in pretty deep hiding. Hopefully they adjust to the normie schedule quickly.” Deuce nods along as Ghoulia continues to fill him in. He smiles and waves to a figure standing at the bus stop.  
“Dani! You miss your bus?” Ghoulia stutters in human. The young girl smiles and nods laughing.  
“Yeah, I’m more of a klutz than usual today, I tripped twice trying to get my skirt on this morning! And I forgot to feed my cat!” She smiles giggling at deuce and batting her eyelashes. Ghoulia nudges him and he smiles back. The bus pulls around the corner and Ghoulia moves forward to flag it down.  
“umm, Deuce… I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go on a date with me sometime? Like maybe this weekend…” Deuce beams at her.  
“That would be killer Dani! We can chill at my place!” he stuffs down the anxiety, she wont find out she wont find out he rubs at the hood covering his snakes.  
Dani arrives at exactly 6pm, and deuce rushes to put the oven mitts away before she catches him cooking. He opens the door to find her in a blue plaid dress and he smiles inviting her in. She’s laughing halfway through the dinner and he knows the joke he told isn’t that funny but he smiles back anyways. She asks to go outside to see all of his mothers statue’s Deuce almost says no, but figures if he wants to keep up the lie his mother is a reclusive marble artist he has no choice. She, like every Normie in the town marvels at the life-like quality of the statues, she compares his mother to the great sculptors of old, and deuce bites his tongue avoiding saying how they all desperately wanted to imitate her. She’s laughing again, posing against the only headless sculpture that stands in the middle of the courtyard. Deuce admits it’s quiet funny to see her small head against Perseus massive form. Deuce is about to help her down when she leans over and tries to kiss him, he jerks back and she grips onto his shoulder. She manages to bump her hand against the hood he has up, and his glasses fall to the ground. His hands do not fly up to his eyes as he thought they would, instead they fly up to his snakes as he smothers them down and hushes them. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his hand over them as a safety measure. He’s not sure if Dani has left yet so he moves to grab his glasses. His hands don’t brush them as he sweeps his arm around the ground.  
“Here.” He can feel the hand touching his, he feels the metal frame of his glasses and slips them on. Dani comes back into focus smiling at him.  
“You alright Deuce? Did the attempt at kissing make you uncomfortable, I’m really sorry..” Deuce laughs, he grins at Dani, chuckling as he tries to catch his breath.  
“You’re really not scared of me?” He laughs again, coughing as he struggles to breath, before the coughs reside and he begins to sob.  
“You’re a Normie, you’re supposed to be terrified of monsters, all of us scary and evil ghouls and creatures. Why aren’t you running to the police, or even to one of the neighbors..” Dani tilts her head.  
“Normie? What a strange word, what does that mean..”  
“It’s a word for someone who’s not a monster..”  
“Deuce, are you really Medusa? From the greek ledgends?”  
“No.” he can hear her breath a sigh of relief.  
“She’s my mother.” Dani gapes at him and a look of pity crosses her face.  
“So you going to run away now?” She laughs again shaking her head. She leans over to the pond and touches the water. Skimming her fingers and tracing shapes her hand turns blue as the water begins to creep up her arm spreading in a vein pattern. He stares open mouthed, her laugh turns to bubbles and her mouth opens into a sea cavern as jewels from sunken ships drip onto her skin, he can see the way the ocean currents swirl under her skin and can feel the way his snakes ache to be wrapped in it once more. He turns his head away and he can hear a garbled voice dripping out.  
“Oh deuce, I know you miss the ocean, I know how your snakes yearn for it, they miss the sea, it’s as much a part of you as it is me.” He can hear her hiss and feel the spray hitting against his cheek as she leans into kiss him. She pulls back and smiles softly at him, the chasm mouth vanishes, and the water pulls violently away from her as Deuce hears the back door opening.  
“Deuce! Are you and that girl-“ His mother comes storming out, seeing her son sprawled out on the grass with Dani over him, she laughs.  
“Really outside with all my statues, little creepy don’t you think, they have eyes.” Dani flushes.  
“Sorry Mrs. Gorgon, I should be going now my mother will be worried..”  
“Come back anytime Dani!” Dani shows up to the bus stop on Monday soaking wet as she stands in the rain.   
“You alright, I’m really sorry about my mom, and about the incedent, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t tell- Dani, you alright?”  
“My dad said we have to move again, that being around so many monsters and normies isn’t good.. I’m not really a monster Deuce, it’s a curse…” He nods and hugs her. She moves towards her bus.  
“Dani, could you come over later, to say goodbye, please?”  
“Of course deuce!”   
“Deuce, you alright?” Dani casts a worried look towards him as she smoothes her skirt against the fabric of the blanket.  
He blinks seeing Dani smiling at him, her hand inching towards the pond’s surface.  
“Dani, don’t!”  
“It’s just water Deuce.. It won’t be anything like the other day.”  
“It’s from the sea, the sea around Medusa’s island, it’s dangerous..”  
“Medusa’s island, that’s just a story, it’s probably from Hank’s water supply down the street.” She laughs again and when her fingers touch it they sink into the dark surface and flick the water at his face. He sighs in relief. She laughs again flicking more of the water towards him. He coughs to cover his snakes hissing. She smiles.  
“You don’t need to cover them, I know what it’s like to hide..”  
“Dani, what kind of curse is it?”  
“My father was a treasure hunter, and a pirate for quite some time, he created me from his treasure, I am his treasure trove.” She smiles awkwardly and rushes about leaving before deuce can say anything else. He knows she wont be at the bus stop the next morning, but he finds a handful of pearls and gold coins stuffed into his backpack and another cluster of gems in his locker.


End file.
